U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,945 generally discloses a method and system for testing assembled mobile devices. In accordance with one embodiment, there is provided a method for arranging test stages in a production line for the assembling and testing of wireless communications devices. The method comprises the steps of: determining a plurality of tests for testing an assembled wireless communication device, each test in the plurality of tests being one of an interactive test requiring physical actuation or mechanical dynamics to be performed on one or more interactive test components of the assembled wireless communication device, and a non-interactive test requiring no physical actuation or mechanical dynamics to be performed on the assembled wireless communication device; allocating each interactive test to an interactive test stage in the production line; and allocating each non-interactive test between the interactive test stage and a non-interactive test stage in the production line.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0215713 generally discloses a vehicle having a controller and a controller interface configured to control the vehicle. The controller that is provided to operate the vehicle is also provided with software usable for quality assurance testing of various vehicle portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,180 generally discloses a system for testing the electrical components of vehicles during manufacturing includes a hand held tester to which a translator unit can be detachably engaged and with which the tester is in RF communication. The translator unit can be detached from the tester and plugged into a test receptacle under a vehicle's dashboard to communicate with the vehicle by translating computer formatted data from the tester to vehicle bus-formatted data, and vice-versa. Then, the vehicle's VIN is scanned into the tester or manually input into the tester, and the tester transmits the VIN via an RF link in the assembly plant to a computer in the plant. Based on the VIN, the computer determines the electric equipment that the vehicle has, and the computer transmits this information back to the tester. The tester then determines which tests to execute, and the tester causes the translator unit to undertake these tests. The translator transmits the test results back to the tester which in turn transmit the results to the computer. A portable current module can be provided that monitors the current drawn from the vehicle's battery during the testing and for communicating this data to the test via RF link.